The Line That Divides
by Red-Heaven
Summary: ONESHOT She hated being the weak one. She hated having to be saved. Training alone didn't seem to be working for her...so Sasuke decided to help her in his own way. Read and Review PLEASE


**Disclaimer: **sniff I do not own Naruto...unfortunately

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**The Line That Divides**

Ever heard of the term life's a bitch? Well, she knew that term very well...

All her life she only been seen as the dead weight to team 7. The one who couldn't defend herself. The one who always had to have her team mates rescue her. She was sick of it! Naruto and Sasuke were two of the best fighters in Kohana...why couldn't she be like them? Of course being like them would probably suck even more. Naruto was a loud mouthed idiot who would only eat ramen, and Sasuke...well he was just Sasuke. Enough said.

"Goddamn son of a bitch!" Let's just say that training seemed to be getting her nowhere...

"Having trouble?" She looked up from where she had been sitting to seem a very smug looking Sasuke leaning against a tree. "Whats it look like?" She sneered as she got up and wiped the dirt from her clothes. Training by herself hadn't been helping much to increase her fighting skills and she was to fucking proud to ask any of her team mates for help. _Stupid god damned pride...always getting in my god damned way! Maybe if I didn't have you then... _"If you had asked, I'm sure Kakashi would have helped you." She was pulled from her thoughts once again by that smug voice. _Oh yah...he's here._ "I don't need his help or yours...I want to get better on my own, thank you very much!"

She turned away from him signaling that she wanted to be alone...needless to say he could have care less about what she wanted at the moment. "Heh...You've changed Sakura. Awhile ago you would have been begging for me to help you." Her fists clenched in memory of her old self. That girl who was so in love with Sasuke that she would have given her soul just to be near him. "Yah well, people grow up Sasuke. You should try it sometime." _Hah! That should get him mad enough to leave me alone...when did he get this close? _ He was nose to nose with her staring down at her with his onyx eyes that were full of something she couldn't quite grasp..._Anger? No...it's something else._ Before she knew what was going on he brought his leg around and kicked her right in the gut. She flew against a nearby tree and began choking on the air that was now escaping her lungs. Through tear filled eyes she glanced up at him and saw that stupid smirk on his face. The one that said "I know something you don't" It pissed her off! "SASUKE! WHAT IN GODS FUCKING NAME WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID BASTRAD!" The smirk only widened. "If your going to get better Sakura...you need to always be on your guard. Even around friends." Saying this he charged. Fists up, ready to show Sakura his point. Sakura's eyes widened as she jumped to her feet and dogged his fists. "Sasuke! Stop! What the hell are you doing" She threw a punch trying to distract him from attacking. He easily caught it, using his advantage to bring her closer. He leaned down so that his mouth was against her ear. "Helping you train...my way." The heat from his breath on her ear brought a new sensation to Sakura. Sure she had done things with guys before...but what Sasuke was doing seemed different. It excited her, more than she ever thought possible. He flung her hand that he had been holding back so he had full access to her stomach as he once again laid a punch there, only not quite as hard as the one earlier. Sakura held her stomach as she feel to her knees.

_His way? How is punching me in the stomach going to help me? And what was with that whole ear thing? Why is HE making me feel like this? I'm over him! I don't want him anymore...IS HE LICKING ME? _Sure enough, Sasuke was licking her neck. The shivers that went up and down Sakura's spine were enough to make her moan. "I see you enjoy my training." She quickly realized what she was allowing Sasuke to do and pushed his chest to get him away. "Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura began to eye him wearily trying to figure out if this was some kind of joke she wasn't getting yet. Sasuke locked eyes with her and simply said, "Taking what I want."

The next thing she knew, Sakura felt his lips crushing hers as he tackled he to the ground. He caught both wrists in his hands and pinned them beside her head as he ravaging her mouth. Her head was spinning. She couldn't think straight with his mouth on hers. Was this really Sasuke doing this? Or was it Naruto in disguise?_ No...Even Naruto is to stupid to pull this off_,_ plus I doubt he's this good of a kisser. NO! BAD SAKURA! You don't want this! Your over Sasuke! Oh shit what's he doing with his tounge? _Sasuke had somehow slipped his tounge inside her mouth and was now exploring every inch of her that he could. Like he was trying to memorize her mouth. His hand moved under her training shirt as he started to lightly run his hands across her mid drift area. Slowly her started to move his hand upwards till he felt the swell of her breast. He caressed it lightly and seeing her enjoyment plastered all over her face he decided to get a little bolder. He tweaked at the nipple till it became stiff. Smirking lightly into Sakura's mouth he removed his lips from hers only to push her shirt up and take the stiff nipple into his mouth. Sakura moaned at his actions. Wanting more she arched into his mouth and whimpered. Sasuke rolled his tounge over the stiff appendage till he saw that Sakura was biting her lip to keep from moaning any louder. He removed the rest of her shirt and pants along with his clothes as well. Sasuke decided it was time to give her a little preview of what was to come. While one had massaged Sakura's breast, the other was brought down to the point between her legs where heat was pouring out. He slowly slid one finger into her heat and Sakura's breath began to speed up as she moaned louder. The pumping of said finger began slow but sped up as she continued to get louder with her moans. Another finger was added, then another and soon she had four of Sasuke's fingers pumping into her. Something was building inside of Sakura that she had never felt before. She didn't know what it was but she didn't want it to go away. The fingers kept speeding up and pumping harder and harder till she felt like she was just on the edge of something wonderful. Then he stopped and looked up at her. "There's a thin line that divides friends from lovers Sakura. Which side do you wanna be on?" She stared up at him, need written all over her face. Tears sprang forth from the feelings of needs unfulfilled "Sasuke please..." "Heh, I thought so. This may hurt at first, but it will get better. I promise" Sakura felt something hard against her entrance...something big. She looked down to see Sasuke pushing his large throbbing shaft into her tight entrance. Then the pain came. Just as he said it would. He grabbed onto her hand so she would have something to hold onto. "Tell me when your ready" She nodded and felt herself adjusting to his size. She began to move in her own and Sasuke took that as his cue. He brought his shaft out of her to the hilt and pushed it back into her again. She began to buck as his rhythms became faster and harder. He kept thrusting into her. Over and over again...faster each time, till they were both moaning each others names and begging for release. Release came in the form of pleasure beyond anything Sakura had ever known. She never wanted to leave this moment.

Once both had come down from there high, Sasuke rolled off of Sakura onto the grass. Both breathing heavily he turned to her and asked "What did you think of my way of training?" She smirked and turned to him. "I think we may have crossed that line." They had many training sessions after that. One thing that puzzled Naruto and Kakashi though was why Sakura seemed to always get better at shouting but never at fighting.


End file.
